Insecurities
by Twilin Dreamaren
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on a rooftop, when Chat mentions a very personal topic. The two open up to each other, and end up learning each other's secret identities. As they enter a new relationship with each other, they become more relaxed, and their friends notice their change in stress level.
1. A Personal Topic

**A/N: Hello Miraculous Ladybug fans! I never really write fanfiction(especially about romance), other than for my friend(but it isn't about romance), but Marinette and Adrien's relationship really warmed my heart, so I decided to write a quick little story that made me happy. Enjoy!**

One quiet, chilly night, Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting together on a rooftop, watching over Paris.

"Ladybug," Chat gazed into her eyes sincerely. She looked at him with curiosity: she's never seen that look in his eyes before. "Do you think I'd lose my love with you if I knew your secret identity?"

Her breath hitched and eyes grew wide. She began to avoid eye contact with him. "Why?" she managed to peep.

"Because, I worry about that too." His gazed fell to the floor like hers. She looked up, and looked back sympathetically. "I worry you wouldn't like the other me, since I…" He stopped in fear of going too far.

"Since I what?" she asked sincerely, moving closer to comfort him.

"Since I am so different as the other me. Sure people like as the other me, but they only see my accomplishments, and the things they like about me, but you…" He took a long pause. "You see my flaws, and I worry you will be even more disappointed with the other me." Chat began to pout, but tried to hold his confidence.

Ladybug looked up at him, and snuggled closer. "Yes." She finally replied.

Chat stared at Ladybug in amazement, and curiosity filled his mind. "What do you worry about?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm such a different person on the other side of the mask. I'm shy, clumsy, and pathetic." Ladybug curled up into a ball. "Every single time, I try to ask my crush out, something goes wrong. I just think he probably is annoyed with me."

Chat Noir scooted closer and carefully wrapped his arm around Ladybug. "Well, if I were your crush, I would have probably been too oblivious, but if I knew you cared for me so much, I would definitely go out with you," he smiled.

"If only Adrien were you, Chat," Ladybug sighed.

Chat suddenly tensed, "Adrien who?" he smiled nervously.

"The model, Adrien Agreste," she sighed.

Chat pulled her closer, as he tried to figure out who in his class is shy, and always is trying to get his attention. Quickly, the puzzle pieces fitted together, and he cuddled Ladybug, or Marinette very close. "You know what?" he whispered into her ear. "What?" she peeped back. "I bet he'll notice you now, Marinette," Chat looked very kindly into his Lady's eyes, cheeks turning pink.

Ladybug on the other hand, was flushed red. She was accepting Chat's intimate actions, but when she heard that last line, she quivered, and looked at Chat's loving, accepting, sympathetic eyes and kind smile which were so Adrien-like. "Chat," she gasped as Chat gently place a kiss on her nose.

There was a beep from Ladybug's earrings, and Chat got up. "See you tomorrow, my Lady," he grinned with a wink, and he was off, launching himself across rooftops.

Marinette sat there on the Eiffel Tower for a few more moments, and then finally got up heading back to the bakery.

When Adrien got back to his bedroom, and untransformed, he landed on his bed with bright red blush.

"Look who let the cat out of the bag!" Plagg grinned. "I'm proud of you Adrien. That was a pretty sweet moment you had there with Ladybug, but I hope she was comfortable with it."

"She likes me!" Adrien cheered. "I can't believe she actually likes me!"

"I know, I know Adrien. It's exciting, but now I'm done with my patience. I want Camembert!" Plagg smirked.

Adrien walked over to the little mini fridge under his desk, and gave Plagg two large slices of that stinky cheese.

"Ooh! Two slices! You're being so generous!" the little cat smiled happily.

"Ah! I'm so excited for tomorrow! I'll get to see my princess in school, and fulfil her dreams!" The teenager laid back in his bed, and snuggled into his pillow, eager to sleep.

"I'm happy for you Adrien," Plagg smiled.

Meanwhile in Marinette's room…

"Oh my goodness! Chat figured out who I am!" Marinette panicked, but still maintaining a bright blush.

"And he still is in love with you!" Tikki grinned.

"I can't believe he is actually that tender and sweet on the other side of the mask! I never knew he wasn't always that flirty dork!" Marinette smiled.

"I never knew either, but by the sound of it, Chat must be in your class!" Tikki stated.

Marinette stood right in front of her bed for a moment, but soon scurried into bed, not wanting to ponder Chat's secret identity.

"Goodnight Marinette!" Tikki grinned as Marinette hugged her pillow tightly.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it so far, and are going to read the chapter.(These characters aren't my own)**


	2. Relationship Changes

**A/N: This chapter just wraps up their relationship, and shows how much stress was released from the two not worrying about the relationship with the other. The end may seem like it is unnecessary, but I wanted to added it in.**

The next morning, both teens woke up bright and early in the morning. They showered, and made sure they looked their best today. The kwamis stuffed themselves into their bags, and the two set off early to school, Adrien, in hopes of greeting Marinette when she arrived at school, and Marinette, in hopes of figuring out who Chat was. The two happened to reach school at the same time, and the discourse began.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped shyly, backing away. "What brings you to school so early."

"Good morning Marinette. I actually came here so I could meet with you," Adrien smiled at her.

Marinette started backing up faster as Adrien approached faster. Soon, Marinette turned around in fear and embarrassment, and Adrien chased after her out of love and caring. Adrien finally caught Marinette in the back of the school, tightly wrapping her in his arms, not letting her go.

"Let go of me!" she cried, trying to struggle out of his embrace, but failing.

"Why did you run from me?" he whispered calmly in her ear.

"I'm scared," she whimpered. She was so confused about what was going on. She didn't quite connect Adrien to Chat Noir.

Adrien delicately stroked Marinette's cheek, and told her, "Don't be scared Marinette. I care about you more than anything in the world. I love everything about you: your confidence and braveness as Ladybug, and your shyness and sincerity as Marinette. I don't care if you are clumsy sometimes, since I know you don't bring it into battle, and even if you do, I'll always be there to save my Lady."

Marinette clung to Adrien and began pouting. "Thank you, Chat."

"You're welcome Marinette," the Adrien replied.

Adrien released one of his hands, he first lifted her chin so she was looking up at him, then cupped her face. He proceeded to carefully press his lips into hers. Marinette released a soft moan, and she pressed back.

They stayed like that for a moment until they heard other students arriving at school. Their lips parted with smiles, and Adrien spoke, "We'd better not show off our relationship, since Chloe may be Evilized out of jealousy." Marinette giggled. "I agree."

The two heroes parted in different directions, elated at their new relationship.

"Hey Adrien! Why did you come from the back of the school?" Nino raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I was meeting with a girl I like," Adrien replied honestly.

"Yo dude! That's so cool! Who is she?! Was it Ladybug?" Nino grinned at him.

"You'll find out soon enough, but don't mention anything to Chloe," he warned.

"Whatever you want, dude," Nino nodded.

As Marinette approached the stairs, Alya came running over to Marinette with her phone.

"Guess what Marinette! Someone spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir on a rooftop having an intimate conversation, and took a video of it!" Alya called over. Marinette surprisingly happily came over to watch it. She watch as Chat cuddled her, and she smiled.

Alya was trying to see what they were saying, and soon exclaimed, "I wonder if they told each other who they are in real life! What if Ladybug liked his secret identity, and didn't know he was Chat, and Chat liked Ladybug, not knowing she was there all along?!"

"You should write a fanfiction," Marinette laughed.

"But what if?!" Alya enthused. Suddenly, Alya changed tones. "Marinette, since when did you ship Ladybug and Chat Noir? You always avoid conversations about them."

"Something really nice happened last night, and I have loosened up on everything," she replied.

"Tell me! Tell me! Does it have to do with Adrien?!" the journalist grinned ear to ear.

"Mhmm!" Marinette smiled slyly, knowing Alya would be elated learning about her story.

"Oh my gosh, girl! Now tell me!"

The first bell rung, interrupting the conversation. Marinette shrugged, and the friends walked up to class.

As Marinette passed Adrien when going up to her seat, she gave him a sweet smile and wave and he winked back.

"Was that a wink?!" Alya gasped, and laughed as Marinette turned pink.

"Dude, are you dating Marinette? I'm so confused!" Nino whispered to Adrien.

Class was as boring as ever, but for once, Marinette was able to focus well, and wasn't half-asleep. When class was over, Nino and Alya met up, to leave Marinette and Adrien alone.

"Nino, what's been going on between Adrien and Marinette?! Marinette said something went on between her and Adrien last night, and today, she came in and she wasn't even bothered about me talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya questioned.

"I don't know. All I got from was that he'd tell me later. I think it has to do with Ladybug, since he's been crushing on her for ever!" Nino replied.

"Really?" Alya scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to figure out the patterns between all of the stories she's heard, but then it dawned on her. "Nino! What if Marinette was Ladybug, and Adrien was Chat Noir?! Chat Noir has always been trying to woo Ladybug, but Marinette, or Ladybug has always been trying to get Adrien's attention, and probably has been ignoring Chat 'til last night. Did you see that video?!"

"Yeah! That would totally make sense, since those two have always seemed uncomfortable when we talk about Ladybug and Chat Noir, and they also are ever around when their alter egos are around," Nino gasped in excitement.

"Oh my goodness! They figured out who they other is, and they are so in love with each other! Like Marinette said, I should write a fanfiction, or actually, maybe an article about it!"Alya jumped in joy.

Adrien and Marinette walked by their best friends as they were walking back to class.

"Aww! Look at the cat and bug snug in a rug together!" Alya cooed at the couple, quietly enough so the others student around them didn't hear.

Both Adrien and Marinette blushed, and were frozen in fear. "You know who we are," Adrien managed to get out.

"Of course! It was all so obvious after last night's videos and your little stories!" Nino bumped Adrien's shoulder.

"Alya! Don't tell anyone!" Marinette peeped.

"About what, the relationship, or that you and Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Alya smirked playfully.

"Both!" the couple exclaimed together.

Nino and Alya laughed at their friends, and each of them went back to class.

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this story, and that the last part didn't ruin the mood of the story! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Conclusion

**A/N: Well, I finally made the final chapter. I feel guilty that I wasn't able to complete this earlier or think of other chapter ideas. Thank you to all of those who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I'm so grateful.**

When school ended, Marinette and Adrien headed back outside.

"Hey Adrien, would you like to stop off at my house for a croissant or something?" Marinette successfully asked Adrien without stuttering.

Adrien's eyes and smile widened with excitement of finally getting to have some more of her parents' baked goods. "Yes!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

The couple walked across the street, and Marinette spotted her parents peeking out the window at the couple, and blushed in embarrassment. As the two entered the bakery, Tom and Sabine cheered, "Welcome home, Marinette and Adrien!" Adrien blushed from their kindness and consideration, making feel like he was actually part of the family.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cheng, and Mr. Dupain!" Adrien smiled.

"Please, call us Sabine and Tom. I see Marinette finally asked you out," Sabine grinned. "She has been babbling about you since the day she met you."

"Mom!" Marinette whined, trying to cover the blush on her face. Adrien put a comforting hand on her opposite shoulder, and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, actually, I was the one to ask her," Adrien replied. Marinette looked up at him worriedly, but Adrien gave a reassuring look to inform her he wouldn't tell her parents their secret.

"So, how did you ask, our little girl?" Tom asked eagerly, like a child wanting to know how the good guys beat the bad guys in a fairy tale.

"Well, last night, I sent her a message to meet me at school early this morning so I could ask her in person, so this morning, I met her behind the school and told her how much I adore her, her personality, and her talent, asking if she would like to be my girlfriend," Adrien lied sweetly.

"Awe!" both parents cooed, hugging each other. The elder couple let go of each other, and Tom went back behind the counter and pulled out some fresh croissants and cookies as Sabine spoke to Adrien.

"You know, Adrien, you should come around more often. I heard that you have difficulties with your father, and I'd just like to let you know, we consider you as a part of our family now, so if you need some help, just tell us and we will do whatever we can to help you."

Adrien gasped in amazement, but replied, "Oh, no. You don't need to trouble yourself with me!"

"Oh, you don't need to be so polite, Adrien!" Tom chuckled, carrying over a plate of croissants and cookies. "And you know, I still need to see if you are skilled enough to defeat the master of Tom-style Super Mecha Strike battling," he grinned, pulling one arm back, and extending the other forward while still holding the plate of food.

"I'm not sure if I can beat you. Marinette is hard enough," the teen laughed shyly, taking a croissant as Tom released the pose.

"Oh, don't worry. She beats me all the time!" Tom laughed back.

Adrien suddenly realized that he was late meeting his driver once again, but he decided he wouldn't go back outside to check if he was there, since a loud stomp rattled the whole house as they all looked outside and saw a large, angry, brown ape, running around the front of the school wearing a black sweater.

"Oops!" Adrien cringed. "I forgot to tell him I wouldn't be coming!"

"Let's get upstairs where it's safer, Adrien," Marinette advised him.

Marinette grabbed his hand, and nearly dragged him up the stairs all the way to her bedroom. When they reached the room, the two immediately released their kwamis from their respective bags.

"Time to transform?" Adrien asked somewhat rhetorically, and Marinette answered, "Time to transform." They exclaimed their transformation words simultaneously, and watched each other in awe of the beauty they saw in each other's transformation.

After they were fully in costume, Chat bowed to Marinette, playfully smirking, "Hello, my lady. Long time no see."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it," Ladybug curtsied, with just as playful of a smirk.

"It seems a wild gorilla has escaped its car. It's probably time to go and capture it again," the boy suggested.

"I agree," the girl replied.

The super powered couple climbed the ladder to the balcony, and began chasing the akuma. As the akuma noticed the heroes, the iconic purple moth outline appeared, and the heroes took that distraction as their chance to quickly confirm that the akuma was in the sweater. As they began charging toward the akuma, the monkey charged back.

"Chat, don't retreat! Just dodge his arms and rip his sweater!" Ladybug commanded sending out her yo-yo to trap the gorilla.

As the akuma fell forward, Chat dodged the fall giant, and jumped on top of his back, ripping the sweater without Cataclysm. The black butterfly flew out of the fabric, and Ladybug spun her yo-yo and captured the insect.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug cheered. But to her realization, she and Chat didn't use their powers what-so-ever to defeat that akuma.

"How do I reset everything without a lucky charm?" the girl asked her partner.

"I don't know," he answered. "Maybe throw your yo-yo up in the air?" he suggested.

The red superhero then tossed her yo-yo up in the air, and ladybugs poured out of the middle, flocking to any sort of damage inflicted during the battle. Gorilla then grunted, out of amnesia of evilization. The two heroes in turn turned to each other, cheering, "Pound it!" as they fist bumped.

Immediately after, Alya came scurrying over to them, with her phone recording whatever the two did. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, it looks as if your teamwork has become so effective to the point that you no longer require using your powers. Is this due to a special relationship between the both of you out of battle?"

"Yes," Ladybug answered assertively, pulling Chat closer to her.

"Did you two reveal your secret identities to each other, and are now dating in real life?" Alya interrogated them playfully.

"Hhhm, I don't know," Chat grinned his Cheshire cat grin and winked. "We may, we may not have. Maybe only one of us knows the identity of the other. That is for your viewers to determine."

"There you go Ladyblog fans. Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially a thing, but who knows if they know each other's secret or not," Alya concluded her report. "Alya, out."

Alya laughed with the couple as they joked about the irony of the situation. Marinette, however, brought up a serious topic that Alya need to consider.

"Alya, please, please, please! Don't mention the identities thing too often. I'm sure Hawkmoth watches so of your reports, and may try using the information against us," Marinette warned.

"Marinette," Alya smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, girl! I'll be extra careful."

The reporter walked away with her phone back to her house. The heroes ran back to an alleyway, where the stopped and recovered.

"Marinette," Adrien began. "I'm so happy to know that you're the girl behind the mask. I love you so much."

"And I'm so happy to know that you are the sincere, apologetic model whose back of head I stare at everyday," Marinette smiled sweetly.

The two wrapped their arms behind each other's backs, and pulled themselves in for a soft, but passionate kiss. As they prolonged their kiss, unknowingly two bakers stood distantly watching the couple, happily conversing about their daughter and her boyfriend being Paris' saviors.

 **A/N: Well, there it is. I finally made a concluding chapter to this story. Please, comment and give me some writing suggestions, since I've been trying to work on my newest ML fanfiction, (The) Rise of Hawkmoth Jr.. which I just published today.**


End file.
